Corpse Bride Sequel Maybe
by Ptwistasista
Summary: If I feel like it, but I might do it. Key word MIGHT. It is my first shot at a fic like this. full summary inside.


Ptwista: Hello, all! I'm Ptwistasista but you can call me Ptwista for short. I saw Corpse Bride before my school went on Easter Break and fell completely in love with it. Not a lot of movies have the kind of humor, drama or plot to make you want to see it again from beginning to end. This one does and will become an instant classic. This is sort of preview to a sequel I'm writing to CB but I'm not sure if I'll really write it yet. If I choose to, this may be taken down, and then I'll write the full story in detail. I'm taking a different approach to the types of sequels I've seen on this movie. It's risky but I hope I can do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Bride or any of its characters.

The year was 1870. Europe was in its late Victorian era. Though most of Europe was indulged in new sciences and literature, society was extremely repressed and frigid (got that from the DVD). No more so than in a small village, where Mr. and Mrs. Van Dort had lived. Their marriage was originally arranged by their parents over concerns of money and social stature. However, Victor and Victoria Van Dort were lucky enough to fall in love (in two days, no less!) and were married, though many things had interfered. First, Victor had had trouble learning his vows and, according to him, while practicing alone in the woods, accidentally married a dead woman, a corpse bride.

The tragic story behind her was that she had wanted to marry for love but was deceived and killed by the man she thought had loved her. Victor actually almost remarried the corpse bride, Emily, to set her free, after learning Victoria had wed another. But in the nick of time Victoria arrived at the church in the middle of the exchange of vows and stopped Victor from making, probably the biggest and last mistake of his life. The biggest shock was the man Victoria was forced to marry was the same man who had killed Emily! So, Victor ended up setting Emily free after all, once the man was, ahem, "taken care of". After which Victor and Victoria eloped the next night. They went to live in the country, away from their parents and their not so wonderful town.

After about a year, a most miraculous event took place. Victor and Victoria had their first child. It was a baby girl, they named her Katherine. They loved their daughter immensely. Then, 6 years later, the Van Dorts had another child, also a girl, and they named her Lauren. They had two beautiful daughters and they had a wonderful family.

However, after Lauren was born, strange events began taking place at the Van Dort residence. One night when Victoria put Lauren to sleep, she had seen what looked like a tall man in a long black robe with a hood so his face was not visible, staring at her though the window. Then once Lauren began walking, Katherine walked her to the garden. In the garden, they saw a little boy, no older than Lauren, picking at the grass. They stared at him and he stared back. It wasn't until Victor called the girls, that the trance-like staring contest ended and when Katherine looked back the boy was gone. The only evidence he was there was a small crater, devoid of grass and having only blackened dirt. 11 ½ years after these events took place, Lauren would soon turn twelve.

As a young girl Lauren had shared interests of her father, such as art and music, but her ultimate love was books and reading. The one thing her parents got her for every birthday and Christmas, books. All kinds, for drawing, for writing, for reading, about history, tragedies, romantic novels; she used to love them simply for their pictures, but learned to read by age 2 and by age 5 read, and understood, words of age 14 level easily. She was astonishment, their little prodigy. However, she was also, for this reason, like her mother, a dreamer of love. She dreamed to someday meet the one person who would be her husband because she wished it. This love for books and romances will lead her to a story hundreds of years in the making and to become a key part in the breaking of a tragic curse—A curse that began with a broken heart...

Ptwista: So what do you think? I'm still not sure if I'll even writethe storyor leave a big cliff hanger. Ha ha! Well, read and review, I guess.


End file.
